


Sister

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Hey! For a prompt, how about batbabies AU with the boys reacting to Cass when Bruce first brought her home, how they would react to now having a sister?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

The boys stared at the newest addition to their little family and she stared right back, though with slight shyness. Cassandra still had a tight grip on Bruce’s hand, standing close to his legs.   
“Hello!” Dick was the first the break the silence, stepping forward with a bright smile. “I’m Dick.”   
“Cass,” she whispered back, giving him the tiniest of smiles.   
“That’s a pretty name!”   
“Thank you.”   
“I’m Tim,” the third boy lisped quietly, “and I got this for you.” He handed her a stuffed bat toy, a light blush tinting his cheeks. “I have one just like it, only it has a red middle instead of green.” She squeezed the plushie close, her smile growing.   
“Thank you, Tim. I love it.”   
Jason stepped up now, hands on his hips. He studied her for a moment before smirking and leaning close and stage whispering, “you an’ me are gonna have fun, I know it. I’m Jason, but you can call me Jay if ya want. I’ve always wanted a sister.”  
“I’ve always wanted a brother, and now I got three.” Though her smile was still small, it could’ve lit the room.   
Bruce broke the following silence with; “Why don’t you guys go play, hmm?”   
Cass released Bruce’s hand and nodded, giving him a quick hug.  
“Can I call you Dad?”  
“Of course.” His heart swelled, and he returned the hug before she dashed off to follow the boys.  
~~~  
“Cass, can you play Legos with me?” Tim peered up at her with his big blue eyes, and she nodded.   
“Okay. Show me how to build?”   
“Wait,” Jason put a hand on her shoulder. “Cass said she was gonna help me short-sheet Dad’s bed.”  
“I thought she was gonna go bike riding with me?” Dick crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow. All three boys looked to her in question and she sighed.   
“I can’t do all that at the same time!”  
“We know. That’s why you should help me first,” Jason stated, reaching for her hand.   
“But she just said she was gonna play with me!”   
“Uh, Cass, you told me earlier that you would go outside with me.”   
“You’re all wrong,” Bruce said as he came upon the scene, seeing the trapped look on his daughter’s face “She’s going to read with me for a while.”   
“Aw c’mon!”  
“Really, Dad?”  
“But Daddy!”   
Bruce chuckled, taking Cass’ hand in his own and tugging her away from his boys. “Sorry, but I’m dad and what I say goes.”  
“That’s just something parents made up so that they get whatever they want,” Tim grumbled, stalking away. His brothers muttered their own protests as they too walked off. Cass looked up at Bruce, laughter in her eyes.  
“Thanks, Dad.”   
“No problem.”


End file.
